Moonlight
by Fazea
Summary: /"You're looking at the one and only Moon Spirit in New York"/strong intention and huge desire would break anything/SkyexJill/Oneshot/warning inside/Requested by Holy Lovenia/Read and Review?/Enjoy read!


_/Jill's POV/_

"Selamat malam, Jill."

**_BLAM_**

"…Selamat malam, ayah…"

Dan pintu itu pun selalu menutup sebelum aku membalas ucapan selamat malam ayah. Itu selalu terjadi sejak ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, tepatnya begitu aku menginjak umur 5 tahun—sebelas tahun lalu. Itu pun aku tidak melihat pemakamannya secara langsung. Kaki-kaki keparat ini yang memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal di rumah, berbaring di tempat tidur.

Dokter memvonisku tak dapat berjalan selamanya karena memang kaki-kaki ini sudah lumpuh sejak lahir. Dan sejak lahir aku tidak pernah dibawa keluar oleh orang tuaku—terlebih setelah ibu meninggal. Tiap pagi ayah menggendongku turun dari kamar di lantai dua, dan menempatkanku di ruang tengah yang kecil. Lalu ia pergi bekerja dengan sepiring makanan untuk seluruh siang untukku, serta televisi yang menyala seharian—sebagai hiburan. Kemudian ia selalu pulang larut malam untuk membopongku kembali ke kamarku.

Suara sirine polisi yang bising membuatku menoleh ke arah jendela di sebelah tempat tidurku yang ayah lupa menutup tirainya—dia selalu lupa. Dari jendela itu, aku bisa melihat langit malam yang ditaburi sedikit bintang. Salahkan _Light Pollution_ yang menyebabkannya. Juga gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tiap hari kilap-kilap lampunya menjadi bintang darat. Suara klakson mobil dan taksi juga menjadi nina bo bo-ku tiap malam. Inilah _New York,_ kota yang tidak pernah tidur, juga kota yang tidak pernah menoleh pada warga miskin seperti keluargaku yang tinggal di bangunan tua ini.

Ah, sirine polisi kembali berderu. Kali ini lokasinya cukup dekat dari sini. Aku benci. Aku benci suara sirine polisi itu—Tidak, membenci sirine polisi bukan berarti aku membenci polisi. Aku membenci sirinenya karena bising dan mengganggu, tiap malam—tiap hari selalu saja ada penjahat yang beraksi. Aku bukan membenci polisi, tapi aku membenci penjahat yang menyebabkan sirine itu berbunyi. Suatu saat,_ kalau_ aku sembuh, aku akan menjadi polisi hebat dan memusnahkan suara sirine polisi di _New York._

_/END of Jill's POV/_

* * *

><p><strong>HARVEST MOON©NATSUME<strong>

**MOONLIGHT©ME  
><strong>_Requested by: _Holy Lovenia

_WARNING: _SkyeJill, typo tidak menjamin kesehatan mata anda, geje fanfic alert, Alternate Universe(AU), tidak bermaksud nge-bash Jill, romance gagal.  
><em><span>Don't Like? Don't Read<span>  
><span>I write what I want, I read what I like<span>©Kirisha Zwingli  
><span>If you want to flame, flame the story not the pairing<span>©RaikouWithPeterpanSyndrome  
><em>_All the Stories Written in My Fanfics—All the ideas—All the Sentences— ARE BELONG TO ME.__©NakamaLuna_

* * *

><p>Gadis yang rambut coklatnya digerai itu tidak bisa tidur lelap. Matanya memang mengantuk, tapi pendengarannya tidak bisa mentolerir suara bising diluar sana. Ingin sekali ia bangun dan membenarkan jendelanya. Namun apa daya, tubuh yang lemah ini tak mau diajak kompromi.<p>

_'Aku… begadang lagi.' _desahnya dalam batin, seraya menutup wajahnya dengan selimut tebal. Kembali berguling dan menggeliat dalam kasurnya yang sudah ia tiduri sejak kecil.

**_TAP_**

_'A-Apa itu?'_

Jill kaget, tentu saja. Ia mengintip dari sela-sela selimutnya yang menyisakan lubang. Dan tampaklah seorang pemuda serba putih—Maksudku, benar-benar serba putih. Mulai dari kemeja dan _tuxedo_nya, topengnya, sampai rambutnya yang putih berkilauan. Dan tebak? Ia menerobos kamar Jill lewat jendela terbuka yang memang cukup dilalui pria dewasa. Dan tebak lagi? Ia datang dari atas, dan melewati jendela itu dengan mulusnya, melompati ranjang Jill, seakan menunjukan keelokan tubuhnya. Sesaat setelah pendaratannya di kamar usang itu, pria itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri—seperti mengecek keadaan. Lalu mulai berkeliaran.

Jill melotot, itu adalah orang yang biasa ia lihat di berita akhir-akhir ini, _Moonlight, _pria misterius yang tiap kali muncul di bawah sinar rembulan, sebuah harta berharga (berlian, jutaan uang, perhiasaan, dsb) akan lenyap dari tempatnya. Sehingga, polisi memburunya sebagai tersangka atas kasus-kasus itu_. _

Merasa dirinya terancam, Jill tentu tidak bisa sontak berteriak 'pencuri', 'perampok', atau sebagainya. Ia berpikir rasional. Apa yang biasa dilakukan polisi di saat seperti ini.

Perlahan namun pasti, Jill mengambil jam weker yang menunjukan pukul 02.00 AM. Buru-buru jam weker itu ia masukan ke dalam selimut bersama dengan dirinya, _'Akan kulempari kepalanya dengan ini,'_ tekadnya.

Setelah berdoa dan mengumpulkan keberanian sedemikian rupa, ia siap memulai debutnya sebagai polisi dadakan. Ia kembali mengintip pria itu, sedang membuka kabinet tua di sudut kamar. _'Baiklah…1…2…3.'_

**_SRAT_**

Jill melempar selimut yang tebal itu ke lantai, bangun secara brutal, dan mengambil kuda-kuda, "TERIMA INI, PENCURI!"

**_SYUUUT_**

Dengan tenaga yang paling kuat yang pernah ia keluarkan, Jill sukses melempar jam weker berwarna merah itu, tepat ke arah kepala _Moonlight_ itu. Naasnya, meskipun terlihat seperti tidak menyadari kehadiran jam weker itu, ia dapat menangkap jam tersebut dengan kepala menghadap arah sebaliknya. Terlebih, hanya menggunakan dua jari. Ia lalu berbalik dan terkekeh, "Tenagamu kecil sekali. Aku pernah bertemu semut yang jauh lebih kuat darimu."

"…U_-_Ukh…" Jill meneguk ludah, _'Mati aku.'_

"Tapi kuhargai, kau berani melempariku dengan ini. Biasanya _mereka _hanya berani berkata 'serahkan dirimu atau mati'. Nyatanya itu hanya gertakan dan tak pernah melakukannya," ucapnya santai.

Karena tak pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki lain selain ayahnya selama sebelas tahun, gadis itu cukup gugup menghadapi sikap pemuda itu. Apalagi karismanya kuat dan—kalau perlu kubilang—ia tampan, "Y-Yang kau maksud dengan 'mereka' itu… polisi? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Yah… Kau bisa menyebutnya polisi atau pengecut. Terserah, lebih suka yang mana. Oh, dan aku pinjam kamarmu sebentar untuk bersembunyi dari para pengecut itu," pemuda itu kini berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kamar Jill, "Omong-omong, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Phantom Skye, _you?"_

"…Kenapa… pencuri sepertimu memberitahukan nama aslimu padaku?" mata Jill menyernyit, "Aku kan' tidak menjamin tidak akan memberi tahu polisi."

Phantom Skye kembali tersenyum, "Matamu."

"Huh?"

Skye berjalan mendekati kasur Jill, duduk di atasnya. Bahkan, meniduri kepalanya di atas paha gadis itu, "Matamu belum tercemar apapun. Masih suci sekali. Apa yang kau lakukan selaman ini? Tidur dan duduk seharian disini?" ia pun tertawa.

Gadis itu kini tersentak mendengarnya. Ingin sekali ia melontarkan kepala Skye ini dengan kakinya, "—Ya… itu memang benar. Aku tak pernah melihat dunia sejak lahir."

Dan sepertinya, pemuda ini tertarik mendengarkan cerita Jill, "Oh ya? Kenapa?"

"Kaki-kaki yang kau tiduri ini… Sudah lumpuh sejak lahir…" dan Jill kini meneteskan air mata yang nyatanya sudah kering sejak lama, "—Dan sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menyebutkan namamu, Skye. Berita sudah banyak memperbincangkanmu sebagai pencuri ulung, buronan nomer satu seantero _New York_. Bergelar _Moonlight_, karena selalu beraksi di bawah sinar bulan."

Skye melukiskan senyum—antara senyum tawa dan senyum pilu—di wajahnya, "Benar-benar menyedihkan," ia lalu mengeluarkan sehelai kain putih dari sakunya, dan memberikannya pada Jill sehingga air matanya bisa terusap.

Sambil mengelap air matanya yang menetes, Jill menggeleng, "—Tidak, aku tahu apa yang paling menyedihkan. Saat aku tidak bisa mengucapkan 'hati-hati di jalan' di hari ibu meninggal," dan sapu tangan itu sudah tidak berguna karena tidak mampu mengelap air mata yang terus mengucur itu. Dan Skye menggantinya dengan tangannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis," pria itu menatap Jill lekat-lekat, "Dari semua kejadian itu, tentu kau punya impian bukan?"

Dan dengan air mata yang sudah mulai sedikit meluncur, ia berkata dengan mantap, "Tentu saja! Impianku—

—_Ingin menjadi polisi—_

"—….," Jill terdiam, membuat Skye semakin penasaran, "Hng? Impianmu?"

_'Kalau kubilang aku ingin jadi polisi, ia pasti kabur,' _katanya, membatin. Tapi, ia memang punya sebuah impian lagi, mimpi yang selama ini terkubur dalam-dalam di batinnya, terkubur oleh kepesimisan dan keputus-asaan, "Impianku... Melihat dunia—kalau bisa, terbang. Sehingga rasanya ingin bisa melihat bulan malam lebih dekat."

Senyum Skye menjadi semakin lebar, "Hanya melihat? Buatlah lebih menantang seperti _meraih bulan._"

"…hah?"

"Begini, nona manis—"

"Namaku Jill," tuturnya.

Skye melanjutkan, "—Jill, aku membuat sebuah penawaran denganmu. Sebenarnya aku bukahlah pencuri, hubunganku dengan kasus-kasus _itu_ tidaklah seperti yang kalian kira, itu hanya kebetulan. Aku mengelilingi kota tiap malam purnama untuk mencari orang yang mempunyai impian meraih bulan bersamaku, dan menjadi sepertiku."

Gadis yang rambutnya digerai itu melongo, "A-apa? Apa yang kau maksud dengan orang-yang-mempunyai-impian-untuk-meraih-bulan itu adalah aku? Dan 'menjadi sepertimu' itu pencuri kan?" Jill menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa!"

"Fufu, rupanya orang sepertimu bisa juga berbicara keras," Skye tertawa, "Baiklah. Kuberi waktu sampai besok malam, di jam yang sama. Aku akan kembali dan membawamu meraih bulan bersama kalau kau sudah siap, oke?" pria agak jangkung itu memutar-mutar sekrup yang ada di jam weker—ya, dia masih memegangnya. Jarum untuk _alarm_ menunjukkan jam 02.00 AM, dan dengan mantap ia memencet tombol _on_ untuk_ alarm_. Kemudian, meletakannya di atas meja kecil dekat tempat tidur Jill, "Aku sudah memasang _alarm_nya."

Ia kemudian memanjat kasur Jill dan berdiri di atasnya sehingga gadis itu berteriak, "A—apa yang kau lakukan? ! Tidak sopan!"

"Hei, jangan berteriak. Ayahmu bangun tuh," Skye mengibaskan tirai putih di jendela dekat kasur itu, "Sekarang aku pergi dulu. Pikirkan _itu_ baik-baik, Jill."

_'A—apa-apaan orang ini… Mencari orang dengan impian menggapai bulan…Menjadi seperti dirinya... Berpakaian serba putih… Dengan entengnya dapat terbang seperti burung walet di antara gedung New York…,' _Jill menjungkir balikkan otaknya, "Hei Skye, sebenarnya kau itu apa?"

Kuda-kuda untuk melompat pemuda itu tertunda. Ia menoleh pada Jill, lalu tersenyum, "_You're looking at the one and only moon spirit in New York."_

_'Moon… Spirit?'_ Jill mencerna perkataan itu sementara pemuda itu sudah melompat dari jendela ke gedung lain, "A—arwah bulan? !"

**_BRAK_**

Pintu kamar gadis yang masih _shock_ itu dibuka dari luar oleh ayahnya yang berpakaian piyama, "Jill! Ada apa? Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

"…Ti-Tidak apa-apa, ayah… Cuma mimpi buruk…"

_'Ya… ini pasti mimpi buruk.'_

**.**

**.**

Skye melakukan pendaratan di atas gedung The_ 5th Avenue_, "Yang akan menempati posisi _Moonlit, _partnerku," ia tertawa, "Sudah kutemukan."

**.**

**.**

**_TOMORROW, 07.00 AM. Jill's place._**

"Ini makananmu, Jill," pria paruh baya itu memberikan sepiring kentang tumbuk, dengan selembar selada dan tiga buah bacon kering, "Pintu akan kukunci, dan teruslah waspada. Polisi melaporkan bahwa mereka melihat _Moonlight_ disekitar sini tadi malam."

"Baik, Ayah…"

Jill tidak langsung memakan sarapannya. Tetapi diletakan di sampingnya, di atas sofa bersamanya. Kemudian ayahnya memakai mantel, menyalakan televisi untuk Jill, lalu memakai topi, "Ayah pergi dulu, Jill."

Dan pria itu menutup pintu lalu dalam sekejap rumah itu hanya berisi Jill saja. Ia sudah bisa menebak kapan ayahnya itu akan pulang, sekitar jam 9 malam. 14 jam lagi. Sebagai buruh harian berpangkat rendah, memang begitulah nasibnya.

"Hngh…," bosan, gadis yang tak bersekolah itu bersandar di sofa, memperhatikan televisi 14 _inc_ yang menyiarkan hiburan dengan wajah datar, sambil sesekali menguyah sarapan sekaligus makan siangnya. Di mata hukum, jelas ini adalah penelantaran anak di bawah umur. Tapi hal seperti itu biasa saja di mata manusia-manusia sederajat Jill dan ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja melintas dipikirannya tentang kejadian semalam. Sejak bangun tidur sampai sekarang ia belum memutuskan jawaban untuk si _Moonlight_. Yang bahkan Jill sendiri masih mempertanyakan dirinya apakah itu mimpi atau bukan.

_'Zaman modern dan industrial begini… Memang masih ada yang seperti itu?' _Jill menyernyitkan dahinya, "Apa benar dia itu _moon spirit_?"

"_Well, you can belive it or not…"_

Jill yang tadinya bersandar santai di sofa mendadak duduk tegak karena kaget. Suara yang familiar terdengar sangat dekat jaraknya, "Si-siapa itu?"

Suara itu terkekeh, "Ini aku, _sweetie."_

Satu-satunya manusia di muka bumi ini, yang pertama kalinya memanggil Jill dengan sebutan demikian. Cuma satu orang, "…Skye?"

"Siapa lagi memangnya?" dan Jill menyadari sebuah benda berwarna putih keperakan di atas kepalanya. Dan belakangan diketahui itu adalah rambut Skye. Laki-laki itu bersandar di belakang sofa tempat Jill duduk—sofa itu memang tidak merapat ke tembok.

"K-kau tidak datang kesini bukan karena ingin menjemputku, kan?" tanya Jill, kalap. Ia tidak pernah menyangka, seorang buronan polisi ternyata hanyalah warga sipil biasa, dan kini berada di balik sofanya.

"_Nope, _hanya bermain. Aku akan datang lagi nanti malam," ucapnya santai. Dan sikapnya yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya dengan poninya yang panjang membuat Jill penasaran. Terlebih, pakaian Skye sekarang lebih _casual_, dengan celana _jeans_ hitam, serta kaus kemeja bermotif tutul macan hitam.

Jill memandangnya lekat-lekat, "Kau sedang tidak memakai topeng, ya?"

"Memang kenapa? Mau melihat wajahku?"

Segera kedua tangannya ia lipat di dada, "A-Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"Fufu…," Skye tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya malam ini akan jadi malam terbaikku." Skye kembali berjalan, mendekati jendela dekat dapur. Disusul seruan Jill, "Hei! Mau apa kau!"

Sambil membuka kaca jendela itu, Skye merespon pertanyaan Jill, "Mau mandi. Ya tentu saja mau pergi, aku harus bersiap. Kau juga persiapkan dirimu," dan ia pun sempat berayun pada bingkai jendela, lalu meluncur keluar dan menapak mulus di atas trotoar. Agar rambut putih yang menjadi khas _Moonlight_ tidak terlihat, ia memakai topi baret agak besar yang berwarna biru tua. Lalu berjalan dan mulai berbaur dengan pejalan kaki lainnya.

Kembali pada Jill.

"—Jadi… benar-benar… nanti malam ya…"

**.**

**.**

**_That Night, 01.00 AM. New York_**

_/Skye's POV/_

**_FWAT_**

Aku melompat dari satu pijakan ke pijakan gedung lain. Sejak pertama kali aku melakukan ini, aku merasa seperti memang ditakdirkan untuk terbang bebas di antara sinar rembulan dan lampu-lampu kota. Dan rasanya? Menyanangkan sekali. Kalau pun jatuh—aku takkan jatuh, karena sesungguhnya aku bisa terbang. Hei, ingat, aku bukanlah manusia. Aku hanya memanipulasi penglihatan para manusia dengan melompat-lompat dengan mudahnya.

Dan sekarang, aku melompat dengan pelan ke arah sebuah bangunan kecil bertingkat, dan berbata merah. Rumah orang _itu, _Jill.

_'Aku datang satu jam lebih awal, tapi tak masalah.'_

Aku menghentakan kaki kiriku, sementara kaki kananku melayang di udara. Tangan yang dilapisi sarung tangan putih ini menangkap bingkai putih jendela besar. Dan tubuh aku buat semuat mungkin untuk melalui jendela itu, dan…

**_TAP_**

Aku sukses mendarat di kamar wanita mungil itu. Derit-derit kayu tua membuatku sedikit khawatir kalau Jill terbangun dan kaget melihatku yang datang tiba-tiba. Maka kuperhalus langkahku, langkah demi langkah, menuju tempat tidur gadis itu. Aku ingin melihatnya apa ia terbangun atau tidak.

Dan ternyata, dia tidak—ada.

"Eh?" aku menyibak selimutnya yang menggulung, tapi dia benar-benar tidak ada disana. Sedikit panik, aku memeriksa seantero kamarnya yang gelap. Tidak—ruangan ini seharian belum terjamak siapapun. Dan berarti, ada dua kemungkinan. Dia masih lantai bawah, atau dia sedang pergi bersama ayahnya.

Langkah lebar kuambil untuk mendekati pintu tua yang reot itu, maksudku, ingin memeriksa lantai bawah kalau memang ia ada di bawah. _'Aku harus hati-hati,' _batinku, _'Kamar ayah Jill ada di depan sini.'_

**_KREEET..._**

Pintu kubuka dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati. Dari sela-sela antara pintu dan dinding, aku bisa melihat keadaan di luar ruangan. _Aman. _Aku makin mantap membuka pintu kamar Jill lebar-lebar, lalu menutupnya sedikit pelan—aku sudah yakin ayah anak ini tidak ada di rumah.

Segera saja aku menuruni tangga kecil disana. Tentu saja, aku masih hati-hati dalam melangkah. Namun, sedikit demi sedikit aku bisa mendengar suaranya—Jill, menangis. Ujung tangga yang semakin dekat membuatku makin penasaran. Dan begitu sampai, ruangan itu masih gelap gulita. _Apa tidak ada seseorang yang menyalakan lampu?_

_'Ah,' _ aku menyentuh sebuah tombol di dinding saat, _'Mungkin ini tombol lampunya.' _Dan aku pun menekannya.

**_PLIK_**

Benar saja, lampu besar di ruangan itu menyala dan membuat semuanya terasa lebih baik—tidak juga, ternyata. Aku jadi melihat sesosok gadis berbaring di karpet, dengan posisi tengkurap. Rambut coklatnya tergerai berantakan. Samar, karpet beludru itu terlihat basah di sekitar wajahnya. Aku menyipitkan mataku, heran, _'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, lalu meraih perlahan pundaknya, "Jill?"

Wajahnya bangun, lalu menoleh padaku. Aku terperangah. Wajahnya merah padam, matanya bengkak, wajahnya basah penuh air mata, serta bibir yang masih bergetar berkata, "S-S-Skye..."

**_SRAT_**

Ia memelukku, mendekapku. Aku nyaris jatuh terduduk karena 'hantaman'nya yang tiba-tiba. Dan ia mulai kembali menangis, tersedu-sedu, terisak, tumpah semua. "He-hei... Apa yang terjadi, hah?"

Tangan gadis itu meremas jas putihku lebih kencang, nyaris saja menarik kulitku juga, "A-Ayah..."

"Ya? Ayahmu?"

"Ke-ke-kecelaka-an ke-kerja... Mati...," lalu ia kembali menumpahkan air matanya, sambil menunjukan padaku selembar kertas yang tak lagi bisa dibilang kertas. Bentuknya sudah lecek tidak karuan, strukturnya lembek karena basah. Tapi, ada cap sebuah perusahaan dan sedikit kata-kata yang bisa kubaca: _Mohon maaf... Kecelakaan kerja... Jenazah tidak ditemukan... Membayar kerugian...Informasi akan segera dikirimkan._

Aku reflek meremasnya, lalu kubuang entah kemana. Tangan kananku mulai meraba rambut Jill, mengelusnya, lalu menepuk-nepuknya. Tangan kiriku pun membandel mengelus punggung mungilnya, "Dia sudah pergi ke tempat yang paling indah, jadi berbahagialah," hiburku, _'Itu juga kalau dia memang pergi kesana.'_ batinku kesal, mengingat perlakuan merebut Hak Asasi Manusia-nya pada Jill, anaknya sendiri.

"Skye," ia mendongakan kepalanya, menatap padaku dengan serius, "Apakah... sudah saatnya menjemputku? Bawalah aku sekarang, aku sudah tak punya siapa pun di dunia ini."

"Huft..." nafas keluar dari mulutku, "Kau belum siap, Jill."

"Kenapa?" ia menarik kerahku, memaksa, "Aku sudah kehilangan ayah! Dan aku tidak punya apapun di dunia ini! Bawa aku bersamamu, Skye!"

"Itulah masalahnya," aku menyingkirkan wajahnya, lalu bangun perlahan, "Jiwamu sedang gundah, dipenuhi nafsu untuk pergi. Asal kau tahu, _impian _dan _nafsu _itu _beda_."

"...Skye..." kepalanya merunduk sedih. AKH, aku jadi iba melihatnya seperti itu. Rasanya ingin sekali menghilangkan ingatannya soal perkataanku tadi dan menggantinya menjadi, _"Ayo, kau boleh pergi bersamaku sekarang." _ Ah, kalau kau sedang berpikir; _memang kau bisa menghilangkan ingatan? _Aku akan menjawab, _ya._

—Ah, benar juga.

_/End of Skye's POV/_

Lelaki itu membuka topengnya, lalu merapikan poninya yang panjang. Dan menarik nafas panjang, "Jill."

Sekali lagi, Jill yang masih duduk tersingkup itu mendongakan kepalanya—masih berlinang air mata, "...Ya?" dan matanya membelalak kaget, begitu orang yang memanggilnya itu tiba-tiba sudah bertatapan mata dengannya. Dengan jarak yang dekat. Ralat, sangat dekat. Namun ia membuat ia lebih kaget adalah matanya, hijau _emerald. _Mata yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada dunia yang memburu kepalanya.

Sebelum sempat Jill merasakan wajahnya panas, Skye sudah bertanya, "Apa boleh, aku melakukan penawaran lagi denganmu?"

"A-apa?" Jill menjauhkan kepalanya, memalingkan wajahnya.

Namun Skye bersikeras mendekatinya, "Ingatanmu tentang ayahmu—masa lalumu-kesedihanmu, bisa saja kuhapuskan. Kalau kau mau tentunya."

Bagai petir di siang bolong, Jill sontak menoleh dengan tatapan hah-yang-benar pada Skye, "A-A-APA? Ingatanku? K-kau bisa?"

"Tentu saja," _Moonlight_ tersenyum, "Aku khawatir, dengan masa lalu seperti itu, kau akan terus bersedih seperti ini."

Jill merunduk, poninya pun turun semua, menutupi matanya yang basah. Kita semua tahu dia sedang bimbang berat. Terlebih, meskipun ia kehilangan ingatannya, kelumpuhan kakinya tidak akan berubah, "...kehilangan semua masa laluku..."

"_I can fill it with our new memories,together. If you want," _ucap Skye lagi, tangan kanannya mulai membandel (lagi) dengan memegangi dagu Jill, menariknya, mendekati wajahnya, menyinggungkannya dengan hidung mancungnya, "Kali ini aku tidak memasang perpanjangan waktu untuk menjawab, lho."

"Asal kau mau menepati janjimu—untuk membawaku menggapai bulan," Jill mengambil nafas, "_Then do it."_

Seraya tersenyum, Skye melepaskan sarung tangan putih di tangan kanannya, lalu menutup kedua mata Jill. Sehingga gadis itu hanya mampu melihat kegelapan.

"Selama aku melakukan ini, kau pikirkanlah semua impianmu tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan masa lalu, ok?" Skye memberi instruksi. Gadis itu mengusap air matanya di pipi, "Baik."

Dan Skye mengambil nafas panjang, "Kalau kau bangun nanti, lupakan kakimu yang mati. Hatimu takkan memperdulikannya, keinginan dan niat yang keras akan mengabulkan segalanya. Terbang meraih bulan bersamaku, menjadi sepertiku—"

Cahaya-cahaya mencurigakan mulai muncul dari tangan Skye yang membekap mata Jill. Jill sendiri tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Membisu. Membiarkan Skye mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"—menjadi _Moonlit, _partner yang mencintaiku. Dan bersama-sama, kita akan mencari orang-orang yang mempunyai impian yang sama."

**_BATS_**

Tubuh Jill terhempas jatuh, dalam keadaan pingsan dengan memori yang kosong, bagai botol baru yang belum terisi apapun. Laki-laki muda yang duduk di sebelahnya pun menghela nafas, lega. Ia pun mengangkat pundak gadis yang tergeletak itu, kemudian berlanjut kepada kedua lututnya. Dan mengangkatnya di depan dada.

_'Dia ringan sekali.'_

Begitulah pikirnya. Ia menuju kamar Jill di lantai dua. Tanpa kembali memperhatikan lantai yang berdecit keras. Dan begitu sampai, Skye memanjat ranjang, melewati jendela pengubah takdir mereka, lalu berdiri di atas balkon kecil di sana. Memperhatikan keadaan. Silau, berisik, _aman._ Seperti biasa.

Skye melirik wajah gadis yang masih 'pingsan' itu, lalu menyeringai kecil, mengecup dahinya, turun ke pipi dan bibirnya, "_You're mine now._"

**_FWAT_**

Sang _Moonlight_ kembali meloncat dari gedung ke gedung. Meninggalkan kamar itu, meninggalkan bangunan tua itu. Dan dalam sepanjang perjalanan, polisi yang menyadari keberadaannya mengikutinya dengan suara sirine bisingnya. Tapi tak ia pedulikan. Arahnya lurus ke bulan purnama besar—kebetulan saat itu sedang terjadi _supermoon*_—yang menerangi langit _New York _malam itu. Dan dengan sekali tapak, ia meloncat lebih tinggi dan lebih indah dari biasanya—salah, ia bukan meloncat, namun terbang. Lalu lenyap ditelan cahaya bulan yang merendam keduanya dalam malam.

**_TEK TEK TEK_**

**_KRIIIIIING_**

Di saat yang sama, jauh di kamar Jill, sebuah jam _alarm _berdering dalam keheningan malam tanpa ada yang mematikannya.

**.**

**.**

_—strong intention and huge desire would break anything—_

**.**

**.**

**__Ten Years After__**

**_PRANG_**

"Dasar anak tak berguna! Kerja begini saja tak becus! Bereskan semua ini!"

**_BLAM_**

Pintu tua yang tak layak untuk dibanting. Apalagi dihadapan seorang gadis belia, yang menangis sambil merapikan serpihan gelas yang dibanting (juga) oleh manusia kejam yang biasa gadis itu panggil—Ibu.

"Akh," ia meringis, jarinya tergores serpihan tajam gelas. Cepat-cepat ia menghisap darahnya dengan mulutnya, sambil menangis. Mengenang masa lalunya yang tak senaas ini. Dulu, ia masih bisa tertawa dan bercanda bersama ayah dan ibunya, menjadi putri tunggal sepasang saudagar kaya yang selalu dipinang dan dimanja. Tapi kini? Bisa mendapat kata "sayang" saja rasanya seperti sebuah keajaiban.

"Ibu bodoh... Ayah tiri bodoh... Saudara tiri bodoh...," gumamnya, kesal. Karenanya ia menggigit jarinya tanpa peduli dengan rasa perihnya yang cukup sakit. Sergap ia berdiri dan berlari menaiki tangga kayu di ujung dapur, menuju kamar pribadinya yang kecil. Meninggalkan pecahan gelas yang tergeletak di depan pintu dapur, berharap salah satu anggota keluarga itu menginjaknya.

**_BRAK_**

Gadis itu menabrak pintu dan langsung melompat ke dalam ranjangnya yang keras. Lalu menangis, menyesali takdir yang diberkahi tuhan ini. _'Kenapa ibuku sendiri menjadikanku pelayannya? Kenapa hanya saudara tiriku yang ia sayang? Kenapa ibu harus menikah lagi? KENAPA?'_

Gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat itu mengambil sebuah buku cerita bergambar dari bawah bantalnya, membukanya, membacanya sambil menangis. Dulu ibunya sering sekali menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur tentang buku ini. Cerita tentang arwah bulan yang menyerupai pria rupawan, _Moonlight_. Pahlawan _fairytale_ bersama partner merangkap kekasihnya, _Moonlit,_mencari orang-orang yang mempunyai impian yang tinggi, meraih bulan, mengejar kebebasan. Wajah muda mereka takkan luntur oleh usia dan zaman, selamanya akan menunaikan misi mereka.

"Impianku sejak dulu," ia meringis, "Adalah meninggalkan tempat ini dan terbang bebas meraih bulan!"

Perempuan itu menggigit bibir, lalu tangannya dengan mantap merobek halaman demi halaman buku itu. Lalu dihamburkan ke seisi kamar. Dengan air mata yang masih meluncur deras, "Yah, hanya orang-orang aneh yang menganggap mereka masih ada di zaman industrial begini! Haha!"

"...Tadinya aku juga berpikir begitu—"

_Blondie_ itu kaget dengan suara misterius itu. Sontak ia menoleh pada sumber suara, dari dekat jendela kamarnya. Dilihatnya berdiri dua orang berpakaian putih-perak. Yang satu pemuda berambut _light silver_ ber_tuxedo _dengan jubah putih. Setengah wajahnya ditutupi topeng abu-abu muda. Di sampingnya berdiri wanita berambut coklat diikat, tampaknya dewasa. Anggun dengan gaun putih suci berbahan_ lace_ yang ia pakai._ Berdiri tegap dan bugar._ Ia memakai topeng berbentuk bulan sabit yang menutupi wajah bagian kanannya. Dan suara barusan berasal darinya.

"—Claire Belton."

Sang pria menjulurkan tangannya pada orang bernama _Claire_ itu, "Maaf telah membuatmu lama menunggu."

**.**

**.**

_(the not understandable)  
><em>**THE **(NOT) **END **

_*: Kejadian dimana bulan berada dalam jarak paling dekat dengan bumi, sehingga terlihat enam kali lebih besar dari biasanya. Baru-baru ini terjadi kan? ;D_

_A/N: _Apa-apaan ini... D: Maaf Hoppie, ini plotnya nggak jelas banget, mana panjang pula. Dan... sepertinya Claire bakal jadi orang ketiga #dihajar. Seperti yang kita lihat, **THE **(NOT) **END**, kemungkinan bakal saya bikin sekuelnya~

_Review?_


End file.
